koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted Waters/Legend
Resources Facilities :* action commands done in this facility will take up one day after exiting. Ships Up to five can be bought at a time. Once a ship has been purchased, they can be fitted with guns, sails, etc. A deep hull can hold more supplies and goods, but they are unable to move on shallow waters during battle. A shallow hull, on the other hand, sacrifices cargo load for maneuverability, making them perfect for mobilizing against other ships. Hulls also come in different materials that provide additional durability. Larger models become available as the port's industrial level rises, though some shipyards require constant investing to reach their full potential. While bigger ships are more effective for long-term voyages and naval warfare, they are considerably difficult to steer and often require navigators with plenty of sailing experience. *'Cargo' - The amount of goods a ship can load on board. *'Crew' - The amount of crewmen a ship can carry. Decreases when supplies run out, the player flees from battle, or the ration rate is minimized. *'Capacity' - The total amount of cargo space and bunks in a ship. *'Arms' - The type and amount of guns fitted on a ship. Only one type of gun be used at a time. *'Durability' - The defensive power of a ship. Also used to measure flotation between different types of hulls. *'Price' - The total price of a ship. Used vessels are inexpensive compared to newer ones. *'Industry' - The amount of industry points required for a shipyard to sell better models. *'Masts' - Used for supporting sails, they help increase a ship's speed power while reducing its handling. Has a greater effect when more masts are included. *'Sails' - Used for providing a ship with propulsion, they help increase speed power or handling. Comes in two types. **'3-Point Sails' - These triangular sails are effective against strong headwinds. Recommended for warships. **'4-Point Sails' - Square-shaped sails that propel ships faster than 3-point sails. Useful when venturing across deeper waters. *'Power' - The sailing speed of a ship. *'Handling' - The ship's ability to withstand head winds. Used Ships Customized Ships Ships built from the ground-up. Ship - Small 1 (UW).png|Small ship with 1 mast and 3-point sails Ship - Small 2 (UW).png|Small ship with 2 masts and 3-point sails Ship - Small 3 (UW).png|Small ship with 1 mast and 4-point sails Ship - Small 4 (UW).png|Small ship with 2 masts and 4-point sails Ship - Medium 1 (UW).png|Medium ship with 1 mast and 3-point sails Ship - Medium 2 (UW).png|Medium ship with 2 masts and 3-point sails Ship - Medium 3 (UW).png|Medium ship with 3 masts and 3-point sails Ship - Medium 4 (UW).png|Medium ship with 1 mast and 4-point sails Ship - Medium 5 (UW).png|Medium ship with 2 masts and 4-point sails Ship - Medium 6 (UW).png|Medium ship with 3 masts and 4-point sails Ship - Large 1 (UW).png|Large ship with 1 mast and 3-point sails Ship - Large 2 (UW).png|Large ship with 2 masts and 3-point sails Ship - Large 3 (UW).png|Large ship with 1 mast and 4-point sails Ship - Large 4 (UW).png|Large ship with 2 masts and 4-point sails Figureheads Figureheads help decrease the occurrences of natural disasters. Only one can be installed at a time. Higher-quality figureheads become available once a port's economy improves. The Venus figurehead is a random sale offered in ports with maxed out economy and industry levels. Guns Ranks Items Items can help the protagonist survive at sea and are commonly sold in Guilds. Treasure Treasures can be sold for gold or used to impress Princess Christiana. These treasures can be purchased at these ports: *Gold Bracelet - Macao, Zeiton *Silver Rosary - Naples, Pisa *Pearl Bracelet - Marseille Deeds Commands ;Sailing Commands *'Move' - Commands that involve steering and positioning. **'Direction' - Tack ship to change direction. **'Cast Anchor' - Maintain current position by dropping anchor and removing sails. Prevents ships from drifting carelessly. *'Look' - Commands that involve checking one's own surroundings. **'Inspect' - Use telescope to inspect nearby ships or ports. **'Survey' - Use sextant to calculate current position. **'Negotiate' - Interact with a nearby ship for news or hints. Triggers a battle if used on pirates or hostile fleets during the day. *'Battle' - Begin a battle with a nearby ship. *'Debark' - Commands that involve landing a ship. **'Port Call' - Enter the harbor of an adjacent port. **'Go Ashore' - Land on the shore and camp out. Crew members will not consume as much supplies during this command. *'Information' - Information-related commands. **'Fleet' - View current status of fleet. **'Cargo' - Inspect goods carried on board. **'Land' - Use speculum to map out current position. **'Mates' - View current status of player and recruited mates. **'Items' - Check item inventory. *'Order' - Logistics-related commands. **'Ration' - Adjust food and water rations for crew members. **'Distribute' - Reward mates with gold to keep their loyalty high. **'Personnel' - Reassign navigators to different ships. **'Dispose' - Abandon a ship to sea. Cannot use this command if captain is aboard the target ship. ;On Shore Commands *'Sail' - Set sail to sea by leaving the shore. *'Fix' - Use own lumber to repair damaged ships. *'Wait' - Wait for several days. Ends by tapping the action button. *'Search' - Search-related commands. **'Water' - Find a spring to refill water supply. **'Treasure' - Locate hidden treasure. Works on areas crossed on the map. *'Transfer' - Commands involving reassignment of crew and cargo. **'Crew' - Transfer crew between different ships. **'Cargo' - Transfer cargo between different ships. ;Harbor Commands *'Sail' - Set sail to sea by exiting the port. *'Restock' - Stock up on water, food, and lumber; the last two cost gold. *'Transfer' - Transfer men and supplies between different ships. ;Lodge Commands *'View' - View miscellaneous data. **'Mates' - Review status of own characters. **'Fleet' - Review status of own ships. **'Port' - Display a port's current status. Includes data on economy and industry levels, support ratings towards the three major powers, and local price index. *'Lodging' - Spend a whole night at the lodge. ;Inn Commands *'Crew' - Commands involving human resources. **'Recruit' - Hire crewmen to join the fleet. Amount depends on the port's economy. **'Assign' - Reassign crewmen to different ships. *'Find Mates' - Recruit new navigators if any are available. *'Quit Mates' - Dismiss current navigators. *'Gossip' - Listen for news from other sailors. May provide useful hints. *'Tip' - Tip the waitress to receive interesting news. Can be done multiple times to earn the waitress's favor. *'Gamble' - Play Poker or Blackjack for extra money. Limit cap is determined by the port's economy. In Poker, players must come up with a superior hand and wager as many rounds as possible to win. Blackjack is a less risky game that requires a hand lesser than or equal to 21. ;Guild Commands *'Purchase' - Buy items that improve navigation and battle skills. *'Sell' - Sell unneeded items. *'Nation Information' - Display a nation's revenue, hostility, and friendship levels. Requires a small sum of gold. ;Shipyard Commands *'Buy' - Commands involving the purchase of ships. **'Buy Used Ship' - Buy an old ship. Costs less than new ones. **'Build New Ship' - Commission a new ship to be built. More expensive than used vessels, but provides further customization features. *'Sell' - Sell useless ships. Flagship cannot be sold unless the captain switches vessels. *'Fix' - Pay ship builder to repair current fleet. *'Remodel' - Commands involving ship remodeling. **'Guns' - Buy new guns. Unneeded guns can be sold for half the price. **'Sails' - Change current sails. **'Figurehead' - Adorn figurehead to ship for good luck, mitigating the chances of natural disasters from occurring. **'Rename Ship' - Rename ship for a minimum fee. *'Invest' - Invest money on shipyard. Raises port's industry level in proportion to the amount of gold given. Cannot be done in Lisbon, Seville, and Istanbul. ;Marketplace Commands *'Sell' - Sell current goods. *'Buy' - Buy local goods. *'View Market' - Check current rates of local market. *'Invest' - Invest money on market. Raises port's economy level in proportion to the amount of gold given. Cannot be done in Lisbon, Seville, and Istanbul. ;Palace Commands *'Meet King/Sultan' - Receive an audience with a ruler to check his nation's influence in other ports. *'Secret Call' - Woo Princess Christiana in secret. Only available in Lisbon. Options to impress her include professing the protagonist's love, giving her flowers, or presenting valuable treasures as presents. Her favor enables the player to obtain more funds from the King of Portugal. *'Request' - Request-related commands. **'Funds' - Request for additional funds. **'Crew' - Request for additional crewmen. *'Savings' - Deposit up to 10,000,000 gold in the ruler's care. Only available in Lisbon. *'Mediterranean Ports' - 30 *'North European Ports' - 120 *'West African Ports' - 270 *'East African Ports' - 480 *'American Ports' - 750 *'Arabian Ports' - 1,080 *'Southeast Asian Ports' - 1,920 *'East Asian Ports' - 2,470 ;War Commands *'Move' - Move forward using mobility points. The direction of the wind as well as various obstacles may change the ship's speed. Cannot be used if adjacent to an enemy ship. *'Stop' - Remain on current position. *'View' - View status of all hostile ships in battle. The top number is listed as durability whereas the bottom value represents crewmen. *'Fire' - Fire hostile ships from a distance to reduce their durability. Available if guns are equipped on the ship. Can only fire two or three panels away from both sides depending on the type of gun being used. *'Rush' - Storm an adjacent enemy ship to reduce their crewmen's numbers. Command is effective if the attacker has more sailors than the target. *'Flee' - Lead own ships away from battle. Weak navigators are prone to capture while disloyal ones will flee with their ship in tow. Battle Experience Combat experience can be earned by winning battles. Gain battle levels to increase their attack parameters. Sinking enemy ships yield bonus points, but the amount received varies depending on the target's model. Each attack performed by a character is worth 2 experience points. *'Latin' - 100 *'Bergantin' - 800 *'Nao' - 1,600 *'Carrack' - 2,500 *'Galleon' - 3,600 The highest battle level a character can attain is 50. Below is a list of levels and their respective experience requirements. *'Level 1' - 0 *'Level 2' - 50 *'Level 3' - 200 *'Level 4' - 450 *'Level 5' - 800 *'Level 6' - 1,250 *'Level 7' - 1,800 *'Level 8' - 2,450 *'Level 9' - 3,200 *'Level 10' - 4,050 *'Level 11' - 5,000 *'Level 12' - 6,050 *'Level 13' - 7,200 *'Level 14' - 8,450 *'Level 15' - 9,800 *'Level 16+' - 12,000 Character Reference Sailor (UW).png|Sailor House Keeper (UW).png|House Keeper Inn Keeper (UW).png|Inn Keeper Shop Keeper (UW).png|Shop Keeper Ship Builder (UW).png|Ship Builder Trader (UW).png|Trader Bishop (UWPC).png|Bishop Chancellor (UW).png|Chancellor King of Portugal (UW).png|King of Portugal Princess Christiana (UW).png|Princess Christiana King of Spain (UW).png|King of Spain Sultan of Turkey (UW).png|Sultan of Turkey External Links *Mike's RPG Center World Map Category:Gameplay